Kowai
by Lex Lexa
Summary: Set during Digimon Tri. Matt comforts Sora one night after they enter the Digital World.


_"I'm scared"  
_  
The words Sora blurted out before they went back into the digital world flashed into Matt's mind as he tried to fall to sleep. Back then he had held onto her shoulder and told her it would be okay, a rare public show of affection during their new adventure. Their relationship wasn't private by any means but generally they kept to themselves as not to bring any unwanted attention or comments to the forefront of their group, plus there was more to worry about right now. He peeked one of his eyes open to check on his girlfriend of two years. She lay next to him but was facing away.

The rest of the group were asleep around the campfire. It has been a while since he heard anyone chatting or moving around._ I wonder if she's still awake_ he thought. Matt couldn't sleep knowing he had upset Sora.

He turned onto his back, letting out a small sigh and looked up into the night sky debating what he should do or say to make her feel better. Himself and Tai had made a huge mess of trying to talk to her that night.. _was it worth trying again? _He cringed thinking about it. Matt had brought Tai along to confront Sora about what was bothering her but unfortunately they had made things worse. Tai was Sora's oldest and closest friend but he was slightly dense when it came to dealing with her emotionally. He continued to weigh the pros and cons on restarting the conversation. _Would she just get mad again? Was it something she needed to work out on her own? Would I even be able to help?_ But before he could finish contemplating and without thinking his hand gently grasped onto her arm. Sora apparently had not been sleeping herself and carefully shifted round to face Matt. His arm circled around her as she turned, bringing her close to him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, making sure he didn't wake any of the other Digidestined. They all seemed to be fast asleep and plus he didn't want anyone intruding on their conversation.

Sora avoided his gaze and began idly playing with his school tie. "Don't worry about me…" She whispered back, reluctantly.

He gently brushed his nose against hers, "please tell me, Sora... are you still scared?"

"Yeah" she looked up at Matt, tears welling up in her eyes, "Part of me wishes we hadn't come back and I don't want to feel that way" her voice began to crack as the tears started to flow. "Things aren't going the way I thought…" she sobbed referring to her Digimon partner's complete dismissal of her.

"It's okay, Sora" he moved his arm from the embrace to wipe her tears away "I'm here too, please don't forget that."

"But I don't wanna be scared, Matt. I'm just laying here thinking and thinking but I still don't know what to do!" Panic began setting in to her voice. Unlike their friend Tai, Matt was not afraid of Sora's emotions. She understood him and he understood her. It had been that way for a long time, even when they were kids.

"Hey, hey, relax," Matt quickly returned his arm to hold her tightly, his voice warm and gently, "It's going to be alright, I promise" The blonde haired Digidestined let Sora cry for a while and only began to talk again when the sobs got fainter.

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey… Why don't we pretend it's like we're back at home then? Pretend we're back at my place?"

Sora blushed a little but she knew what he meant, she had spent a few nights at Matt's when his dad was working nights at the TV station. She would tell her mother she was at a friends and luckily they hadn't been caught out yet. The only exception had been T.K. as he has the habit of dropping in unexpectedly. This usually led to the youngest of the brothers being chased out of the apartment but it was usually a good source of entertainment for T.K.

Sora slowly slid her arm around his waist. "Wait..? Right now next to everyone?" She asked slyly, knowing it would make him blush too.

He did indeed blush, "That's not I meant!" He exclaimed, starting to sweat.

"Ssh! I was kidding" she giggled quietly. Matt feigned a stern look and then continued.

"I meant just imagine we're home and it's just you and me... safe, you know?"

Sora closed her eyes and smiled, "That does sound nice. Can we do that again soon? When this is all done?"

"You bet." Matt planted a kiss on her forehead before closed his eyes, "Now let's try and get some rest while we can, okay?"

"Alright, thanks Matt" she nuzzled into his chest, finding a comfortable spot to lay her head, "Good night"

"Goodnight"

The campfire let out a pop and it grew dimmer and Matt suddenly found the silence deafening. His mind began to wander to those nights at his place. Matt's eyebrows furrowed and he groaned quietly in frustration.

"Hmm?" Sora lifted her head up, still keeping her voice down.

"Now I really can't sleep" he said under his breath, shielding his face under his arm.

"Why not?"

"It's nothing. Go to sleep" he whispered as if in physical pain.

Sora playfully poked at him, "are you thinking about…?"

"Sleep!" He said still hiding his eyes deep into his elbow.

She couldn't help but laugh but actually her thoughts had been going in the same direction, she took a firm grip of his tie and pulled it with force, not only to get his attention but with the intent to bring him close to her. Matt swiftly took his arm away and revealed his face and looked at Sora, eyebrow raised. Her answer came in the form of a grin and with that he quickly accepted the invitation and in one swift maneuver he had laid Sora on her back and he leaned over to kiss her deeply.

He broke the kiss and stroked her face with the back of his fingers, "I love you, Sora" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back, a smile spread across her face...


End file.
